


What She Sees

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe should maybe not peek in on Clark in his loft when he's occupied. Or maybe it's sometimes worth the risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Sees

There were groans from the loft. Chloe knew she shouldn't go up there. If she walked in on Clark while he was making out with someone, he wouldn't forgive her. And she couldn't pretend she hadn't known, because the groans were really loud.

But she was curious to see whom Clark was with. It wasn't Lana. Clark and Lana weren't speaking this week. There was another moan. Clark was obviously occupied and wouldn't notice if she peeked. That decided, Chloe crept upstairs.

And gasped.

Though it wasn't who Clark was with which caught her attention. In fact, if someone asked her the next day whom Clark had been with in his loft last night, she only would've remembered one thing:

Clark Kent wore pink, floral-printed underwear.

So what if Clark wouldn't forgive her for glancing in. He was never going to live this down.


End file.
